Talk:Carson Opus
Name origin I doubt the creators said "Lets make a car after a noun that means a musical composition." It could very well be that this particular name is "made up." Without proof as to why this has any correlation to a Latin word, it's not at all relevant to the vehicle. :Where as it could have been added by someone who knows some Latin terminology and said that it looks like a good word to describe the car even if it is in another language. Carson Opus - "a musical composition," Rossolini Tempesta - "Storm," Krieger Pioneer - "Venturing into the unknown" & Krieger Überschall 8 - "Supersonic." Even if it isn't then it should be a part as it is a piece of information relating to the car's name. LeMansRacer 22:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point. I can agree to that. Speed stunts LeMans, please enlighten me. I don't drive this vehicle so I wouldn't know. Which facts are true? #Stunts at high speed are impossible. #Stunts at high speed are difficult but not impossible. #High speed barrel rolls are simple. #Slow speed barrel rolls are simple. #High speed barrel rolls are impossible. You seem to be combining two opposite statements by making them no longer opposite. Which numbers above are correct so it can be written correctly to show that? If none are correct, or can be stated more precise, please write them in your response. :Just go drive it. I know Aion is a grin but just fire up Paradise for 5 minutes. "It can be difficult for the Carson Opus to perform high speed stunts as well as other Stunt Boost vehicles with similar statistics but it can perform barrel rolls in a both steady and controlled environment." LeMansRacer 00:04, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Then combining "while" with "making" simply does not convey what you just wrote or quoted. That is so simply put here, why could that not have been put on the page itself? :::Because you'd still change regardless. LeMansRacer 00:57, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Which is precisely what you are doing... which is changing it to something that is not grammatically correct. If it can't perform barrel rolls at high speeds, why is it paired in a sentence that states it can't do stunts at high speeds then saying it can't do barrel rolls at high speeds too? That's suggestive if it can't do stunts at high speeds. The correct line should state the difference. This line doesn't. Which is why I asked the question above which you decided not to answer and instead tell me to drive the vehicle. If you know how the vehicle responds, why are you stating things that contradict themselves? ::::P.S. Read grammatical theory before you revert sentences that are grammatically correct. 1960s is correct. 1960's isn't. Comma usage is correct. A full run on sentence without commas isn't. :::::You seem to be forgetting that this is a game which has skill based on player skill within a vehicle and not the vehicle itself. Technically a Hunter Citizen isn't a car that should be used in a Stunt Run but I can get it to a 40x combo. Technically a Krieger PCPD Special can outrun a Hunter Civilian but the civilian will fly right past it down hill. You seem to be forgetting day in and day out that this game is set for 7+ players, this bends the game rules further as younger players are generally too oblivious to minor details and miss key gameplay aspects. LeMansRacer 01:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That has nothing to do with what I asked. You are saying that this vehicle can't perform vehicles at high speed but can perform barrel rolls if you slow your speed down. That is already obvious in the fact that you can't perform stunts at a high speed. So it shouldn't be there. It's restating the obvious. I know all about the skill involved in this game. I've done every event and every challenge from 2-8 players in the first vehicle available, the Cavalry. Obviously, not everyone can do that, but you can't put on the page "If you're as good as Rappy or LeMans, you can do this, if not, you suck." I know that difficult is not impossible, that's why I asked above for clarification. If you can perform stunts with this vehicle at top speeds, but it's not easy, that should be stated. If all stunts are difficult at top speeds, I don't see a point in turning around and saying "This can be done easily at low speeds." That is assumed if you can't do stunts in a stunt boost vehicle at high speeds. How else are you going to do stunts in a stunt boost vehicle if it's not easy to do them at high speeds? You slow down. License plate bug? I noticed a rather odd thing today...I destryoed the front of the opus and notcied that the license plate was floating in mid air in front my car. This must be a bug because it is so odd. Anyone else seen this? Dunewolfz 17:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC)